


A Heart That Loves is Forever Young

by echoes_of_another_life



Series: Picture Inspired Fic [1]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: First Love, M/M, Male Slash, Slash, Young Jared Padalecki, Young Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoes_of_another_life/pseuds/echoes_of_another_life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>capnzebbie sent me links to many Jensen pics, most I have, some I hadn’t seen and the happy reminder of Twink!Jensen, and well I couldn’t resist giving them a little context.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Heart That Loves is Forever Young

**Author's Note:**

  * For [capnzebbie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/capnzebbie/gifts).



A Heart That Loves is Forever Young   


Sherri Padalecki frowned as Jared checked his cell and smiled for the third time in as many minutes, completely disregarding the rule of no phones at the dinner table. It was more than that. He was distracted, and she was worried that he was losing some of his academic focus.

She wasn’t overly concerned. After all, being named a candidate for the President of the National Scholar’s Program, at the age of seventeen was something he’d worked hard for, and they were all proud of his efforts and achievements. Still, she’d had several calls from his Principal regarding late homework assignments and Jared’s increasing inability to concentrate in class. 

Jared was a good kid. They all were and she was sure it was nothing serious, a blip, but his behaviour at home was more of the same. He was frequently daydreaming, and suddenly awkward, lost somewhere in whatever was bothering him, tripping and bumping into everything in his path. He was uncharacteristically late home from school, and when he wasn’t locked away in his room, he was sneaking off without a word.

“Jared,” Sherri scolded as his phone vibrated again. She held out her hand and Jared pulled a face, and scowled at Megan as she tried to hide her amusement at Jared having been caught breaking the rules. 

“I’ll turn it off,” Jared promised. 

“Jared you know the rules,” Sherri said. She stretched her arm across the table, palm out and waited for Jared to hand over his phone. 

“Mom,” Jared said. 

“Jared, phone, now,” Sherri said, “Megan, leave your brother alone.”

Jared handed over his phone with obvious reluctance and asked to be excused, childishly poking his tongue out at his sister as he removed his barely touched dinner plate and left the table.

“It’s probably a girl,” Jared’s father added.

Sherri was sure he was right. The secrecy, and sudden obsession with his phone, which was bleeping and vibrating at an alarming rate. Not to mention the smitten look on Jared’s face whenever it did. It was more than likely a girl, some pretty, delightful young classmate who had Jared tongue-tied and falling over his feet, but it wouldn’t hurt to check. 

Invading her son’s privacy, especially at such an age went against everything Sherri believed in, but he was her child, and she was concerned; more so about the sneaking off and to where than anything else. 

She excused herself, and stepped into the kitchen, Jared’s phone burning a hole in her pocket. She closed the kitchen door and reached inside her pocket for the phone, turned it over in her palm, and hesitated, told herself he was her son, and she had a right to know in case it was something other than a pretty girl.

She clicked on the home button, and the phone’s display lit up and Sherri paused, held the phone at arm’s length and then brought it in closer and looked again. She scrolled through several images, smiled and hastily shoved the phone back inside her pocket. 

Sherri’s smiled widened as she patted her pocket, and walked back into the dining room, satisfied that Jared was safe, and that at least she’d gotten the pretty part right.


End file.
